Summer Camp
by Invader Nicole
Summary: What happens when Zim is forced to go to summer camp and there he meets an irken? He learns that the Tallest are coming of course! Complete.
1. Camp?

Summer Camp  
  
hi people,well this is my 4th zode,woo-hoo.please no flamers and please review.thank you,on with the zode.  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own Invader Zim, Jhonen does :(  
  
*At Skool*(i know it's spelled wrong)  
  
Ms.Bitters: The following students we're chosenby the principal ot attend their summer at camp.  
  
Class: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ms.Bitters: And they are Zim, Dib, Zita, Mary, and Gaz.  
  
Dib: Gaz isn't even in this class.  
  
Ms.Bitters: You we're chosen from the whole skool.  
  
*Bell Rings*  
  
Ms.Bitters: Now get out of here, you five will be here at 8 am for the bus to pick you up, if your late we'll leave you then you will attend the rest of the skool year as 5th graders in the underground classes.  
  
Zim & Dib: O.O  
  
*Zim's Lab*  
  
Zim: Computer, what is this summer camp thing?  
  
Computer: A place where kids spend 2-3 months to live and be with others.  
  
Zim: 2 or 3 months!!! I can't,the mission, Gir!!!  
  
Gir: Yes master?  
  
Zim: I have to go to summer camp for 2 or 3 months and it's your job to gaurd the house and if the Tallest send a message explain what haapened, ok?  
  
Gir: Okey Dokey ^_^  
  
Zim: Good now I have to go pack. (he leaves)  
  
Gir: Let's see first send letter to Tallest and then get something for master.  
  
(sends a transmission to Tallest)  
  
Red: We got a transmission from Zim.  
  
Purple: What now Zim.......huh? Gir?  
  
Gir: Hi...uh...master told me to tell you that ummm....you can come to invade Earth now.  
  
Purple: that fast,he already ruled it?  
  
Red: I have an idea, tell you later.  
  
Purple: ok  
  
Red: ok Gir, we'll come as soon as possible.  
  
Gir: Yay,bye  
  
(transmission ends)  
  
Zim: Computer, get me all the stuff I will need for summer camp.  
  
(the computer shoots out all the stuff )  
  
Zim: What do I need paper and pens for?  
  
Computer: to send letters to friends or loved ones.  
  
Zim: I'll use them for my latest plans instead.  
  
(Gir overheard this and is talking to himself)  
  
Gir: If master wants friends or loved ones he'll get them whatever they are.  
  
what wil happen to zim over summer? what is the tallests plan for earth? and what did gir plan? well sorry for this being a short ch. :( hope 2 update more soon. please read and review and please no flamers. Well Invader Nicole signing off. ^_^ 


	2. meeting Nebula

*The Next Day*  
  
(Zim has only 2 bags for his long summer, i don't know if that's enough for summer camp cause i've never been to camp so don't yell at me .)  
  
Zim: Gir, where are you? I'm leaving soon, well....bye. (he see's the bus)  
  
bus driver: ok hop in  
  
Zim: (to himself) I could have sworn this luggage bag was lighter yesterday.  
  
(the kids in the seat rows are like this: Zita and Mary, Gaz and Dib, and Zim by himself.)  
  
Gaz: I know you 2 don't get along but if you bother me once through this 8 hour trip I will bring pain and suffering upon your tormented souls and bring them to world from which there is no waking.  
  
Dib & Zim: Okay  
  
Zim: I wonder, which of you 2 is the weirdest.  
  
(they both stare at zim mad but we all know who is angrier)  
  
Gaz: Yur just begging to be stuffed in luggage!  
  
(Zim looks scared and well that's exactly what Gaz does, she stuff's Zim in luggage, poor Zimmy, this probbly isn't much like Gaz but she's in a good mood, I think)  
  
Zim: Inferior humans, Ican't wait for the Armada to get here.  
  
voice in luggage: me too.  
  
Zim: You said it.........huh?!  
  
(Zim looks through his luggage to find Gir)  
  
Gir: SURPRISE!  
  
Zim: GIR! What are you ding here?! Get in your dog disguise!  
  
Gir: ok  
  
(Since everyone is staring at Zim's yelling he shouts)  
  
Zim: Looks like my dog jumped in my luggage when i wasn't looking.  
  
Zita: Awww........it's cute. What's it's name?  
  
Zim: Gir  
  
(Zita and Mary start to pet Gir while Gaz i playing her GS2 and Zim and Dib are argueing)  
  
Dib: It's not a real dog! He's a robot! Why would a dog be green?!  
  
Zita: He probably has a skin disease just like Zim, rite Zim?  
  
Zim: rite  
  
(After much traveling and argueing they finally get to summer camp)  
  
Camp counselor: The bunks will be divided. Girls go in Cabin #32, boys in Cabin #777. Be sure to get a goods night sleep, tomorrow we will go on a nature walk.  
  
Zim: (sarcastic) great I'm stuck with Dib.  
  
Dib: Gaz, I've got god news and bad news. The good news is I'm stuck Zim so I can observe him, the bad news is I'm stuch with Zim my mortal enemy.  
  
Gaz: Your normal, well gotta go. (Gaz leaves then Zim comes)  
  
Zim: Look Dib, just stay out of my way and leave me alone for the next 3 months.  
  
Dib: No way! This is my perfect chance to stop you and I'm not missing it!  
  
Zim: Well I'm gonna go for a walk.  
  
(Zim starts walking into the woods and trips over a rock sticking out of the ground)  
  
Zim: Stupid rock! huh? There's an anchient inscription on the rock in irkan writing. It says:  
  
"June 22nd, The mission goes well, the Tallest will be coming soon, I've sent them transmissions leading to the planet, if the tallest do not some this year then I will come next year to cap again. Well Invader Nebula and her SIR unit, Luna, signing off."  
  
Zim: It seems there is another irkan invader on Earth besides me. I must inform the Tallest. (sends transmission to Tallest through that little microphone thing in his pak)  
  
*On the massive*  
  
Red: We got another transmission from Zim.  
  
Purple: What does he want now? Were already going through the trouble of steering the Massive to Earth to conquer it!  
  
(Zim comes up on the giant screen)  
  
Zim: My Tallest, where they're any other irkan invaders on Earth before me?  
  
Red: (whispers to Purple) should we tell him?  
  
Purple: (whispers to Red) I guess  
  
Red: Yes, there was one named Invader Nebula and her SIr, Luna, but we never heard from them after June 22nd last year, why do you ask?  
  
Zim: Ifound this tablet (he reads it to Red ad Purple)  
  
Purple: So she might still be there, well we have to go now to stop by your planet.  
  
Zim: What do you mean?  
  
Red: Gir sent us a message that it was time to invade Earth, well bye.  
  
Zim: Oh great! Now I have to destroy Earth before the Massive gets here! Maybe I could team up with this invader to destroy this planet before the Tallest arrive.  
  
(Zim runs to the counselors office as fast as he can)  
  
Zim: Earth counselor! Is there a kid in this camp called Nebula?  
  
Camp counselor: ya, theres one in Cabin # 32.  
  
(Zim ran as fast as he could could to Cabin #32 and slammed the door open)  
  
Zim: Anybody here named Nebula?  
  
Nebula: Ya, what? And how do you know my name?  
  
Ok before I go on let me put how Nebula look in her human form: She has orange hair in a pony tail with 2 bangs in her face, has blue eye contacts like Zim, she didn't but human skin for her disguise so she has green skin like Zim, a red shirt with a little green alien head on it, dark blue jeans, black shoes, a black trench coat like Dib, and a pak on her back.  
  
Zim: umm......the counselor sent me to get you cause you left a backpack in the office.  
  
Nebula: Ok...coming.  
  
While shes walking outside to the counselors office Zim pushes her into the woods but she tackles him down and holds his hands on his back like a police officer  
  
Nebula: All rite, what do you want?! Try anything and I'll snap your arm off like a twig!  
  
Zim: (struggling saying) I'm irkan, I'm irkan!  
  
Nebula: O, oops....sorry.  
  
Zim: (breathing hard) Your Invader Nebula rite?  
  
Nebula: Ya, what's it to you?  
  
Zim: I'm Invader Zim  
  
Nebula: Your an invader for Earth?  
  
Zim: Yes  
  
Nebula: No way, your lieing! Me and Luna are invading this planet!  
  
Zim: No, me and Gir are invading this one, wll no time for fighting, the Almighty Tallest are coming.  
  
Nebula: What?! They can't, this stupid planet hasn't been invaded yet!  
  
Zim: I'll call Gir (uses microphone thing from pak) Gir get over here!  
  
Gir: (on mic.) okey dokey!  
  
Nebula: And I'll call Luna (uses microphone thing) Luna, come!  
  
Luna: (on monc.) rite away!  
  
(Both Luna and Gir get there at same time. Gir is in his dog disguise and Luna is in a cat disguise that looks just like Girs but only differene is the ears are pointed and it has a long cat tail,they remove their disguises, Luna looks just like Gir but instead of blue she's plum purple and has a pink bow at the tip of her antennae)  
  
Zim: Looks like great minds think alike. (just to let you people know he wasn't flirting, that was just his ego ^_^)  
  
Nebula: Rite, just remeberwhen we rule this planet I get most of the credit since I've lived here longer.  
  
Zim: Yeah rite, do you have any idea how much pain and suffering I've had to put up with?! I've had to deal with water, bolonga, Tak, my robot, my teacher, halloweenies, being stuffed in back packs, babbies, and with a human knowing that I'm irkan!  
  
Nebula: Someonw knows?! smooth move.  
  
Zim: Oh ya!  
  
Nebula: Ya!  
  
Zim: I bet you couldn't last one day in my life!  
  
Nebula: Your on, but lets raise the stakes, winner gets most credit after destroyng the planet.  
  
Zim: Deal, Gir your going to spend a whole day wth someone else, this is Nebula, she will be yous master for a day.  
  
Gir: ok  
  
Nebula: Luna, this invader is Zim, you will spend on day with him.  
  
Luna: Yes master.  
  
Zim: Hey, how come your SIR looks just like mine, minus the color and bow.  
  
Nebula: I guess you got a top secret model too. (Luna looks like Gir but acts like a normal SIR, if anyonw wants to know what Luna sounds like and you watch Medabots she sounds like Brass that belongs to Erika, just a note)  
  
Dib: (yelling from somewhere in the woods) Zim come here or I'll just get the counselor or go through your stuff!  
  
Zim: I'm coming human stink! That's the human who knows were irkan, you'll get used to him. Here's my contacts and wig.  
  
Nebula: ok, here are my contacts and wig.  
  
(ok just a note, most people who read my zimzode get mixed up here, they're switching the wigs and contacts cause thy're gonna trade places so no one knows, just think of it like the movie The Parent Trap, bad example, i know. They look the same even though Zim (as Nebula) has his uniform and Nebula looks like Zim but a little taller and with her disguise thing instead)  
  
Zim: Let's see how long you can last, come on Luna.  
  
Nebula: We'll see, come on Gir.  
  
*Back at Cabin #777 (boys cabin)*  
  
Dib: (on bottom bunk bed) Zim, did you grow taller?  
  
Nebula: (on top bunk bed) I guess well night.  
  
Dib: Your voice sounds different too.  
  
Nebula: Probably this night air.  
  
Dib: And when did you change your clothes?  
  
Nebula: In the bathroom, no more questions! Good night- *thinks of something Zim would say* stink beast!  
  
Dib: O.o night I guess.  
  
*Back at Cabin #32 (girls)*  
  
Zita: Hey Neb, were ya been?  
  
Zim: Um.....I had to get my backpack.  
  
Zita: oh ya, your voice is different.  
  
Zim: Probably this night air.  
  
Mary: When did you change your clothes, you remind me of a kid in our class called Zim.  
  
Zim: While I was at the office, I used the bathroom.  
  
Zita & Mary: Well good night.  
  
Gaz: *playing GS2* Rite, night, whatever.  
  
Zim: Well night.  
Well that's the end of ch.2, wat did you people think? please review and please no flameys . Hi Sid, Hi Tyia, Hi Alex. I hope to have the 3rd ch. up soon. Invader Nicole and Gir signing off. 


	3. Dib finds out and the tallest come

Hey guys, sorry it took me forever to post the 3rd ch. the evil teacheres have been burying me with homework. . this is the final ch. sadness. I say hi to Sidney, Tyia, Alex, Steph D., and anyone else reading my zode. ^_^ and to answer Tyia and Steph D. 's question that i forgot to mention in the last ch. this is what Nebula looks like in irkan form: purple eyes, purple uniform with lite purple sleeves, curly yet spiky antennae, 2 eyelashes on each eye, and buckled nny-like boots. I like the color purple what can i say? And now on with the zode ^_^ Where we lat left off Zim and Nebula switched places on now it's the next day.  
*Next Day*  
  
loud horn starts playing  
  
Camp Counselor: wake up everyone, time for the nature walk!  
  
Dib: At seven am?  
  
Nebula: A camper is prepared for anything.  
  
*outside*  
  
Zim: So hows it going Neb?  
  
Nebula: Fine and don't call me Neb. you?  
  
Zim: Fine, let's go  
  
Dib: (to himself) Why is Zim hanging around that girl so much and why do they have the same skin color? Gaz, who's that girl?  
  
Gaz: That's Nebula, she's okay, she doesn't bug me, but she sounds like Zim. She has a green cat named Luna.  
  
Dib: Very suspicious  
  
Nebula: Has Luna been a problem?  
  
Zim: No, has Gir?  
  
Nebula: Nope  
  
Gir: Master, I've missed you.  
  
Dib: Hey Zim, the camp counselor wants to see you and your friend  
  
(as they follow Dib he pushes them into the woods)  
  
Zim: What do you want Dib?!  
  
Dib: I knew it! Your Zim not Nebula!  
  
Zim: Oops  
  
Nebula: Great going Zim! Now dib's gonna tell the whole world!  
  
Dib: I won't on one condition, you take me to your home planet.  
  
Zim & Nebula: What?!  
  
Dib: You heard me, I wannna go to your home planet.  
  
Zim: But it would take six months to get there and I'm not about to let any humna stink beast set one foot on Irk or the Massive!  
  
Nebula: And the Tallest will be here in a month.  
  
Dib: Who are the Tallest?  
  
Zim: Well since you know e and Nebula being alien and all well the Tallest are our leaders.  
  
Nebula: Are you trying to tell the whole world about us?!  
  
Zim: No! well can I have my wig and contacts back now?  
  
Nebula: Ya, here, can I have mine?  
  
Zim: Ya, so what are we gonna do about the Tallest?  
  
Nebula: Ya cause we've been here for a while and we haven't even cntrolled one city.  
  
Zim: I brought paper to make plans.  
  
Nebula: ok  
  
*one month later*  
  
Zim: these plans stink.  
  
Nebula: Like yours are any better?  
  
Dib: Stop argueing, my calculations say that they will be here at 4:45 exactly.  
  
Zim: Great, what time is it now?  
  
Dib: 4:00  
  
Nebula: We don't have much time.  
  
Zim: I hate to say this, but we could try protecting this planet. ( i know zim would never think of that even if he was desperate but i needed somethin .)  
  
Nebula: Your mind has malfunctioned!!! Did you forget were trying to detroy the planet?!  
  
Zim: No but.....  
  
Luna: (to Nebula) Master, I don't mean to interrupt but I don't think Zim wants to destroy the planet.  
  
Zim: Why do you think that?  
  
Dib: C'mon Zim, your so obvious, you've gotten used to it here.  
  
Zim: Well, um.....what time is it?  
  
Dib: It's 4:30, look up in the sky! (don't ask me how 1/2 an hour past so quickly in their time, it jus did u.u)  
  
they look up into the sky and sure enough the armada is close to Earth  
  
Zim: Oh no, you can see the Armada! ~beep beep~ I got a transmission from the Tallest.  
  
Red: Zim, were here, who are those people with you?  
  
Dib: I'm Dib  
  
Nebula: And I'm sure you remember me, I'm Invader Nebula.  
  
Purple: Your still alive?  
  
Nebula: Yes, my transmission sender just broke.  
  
Red: Well anyway, Zim we have to tell you something.  
  
Zim: What?  
  
Purple: We didn't really give you this mission.  
  
Zim: What do you mean?  
  
Red: We just gave you the mission so you would leave us alone and we didn't know that you would actually find a planet.  
  
Zim: So I'm not an Invader, I'm just plain Zim?  
  
Purple: Yep  
  
*transmission ends*  
  
well this is the end of the 3rd ch. the next ch. is the last, sry bout that but i wanna get started on my next zode . well i'll try and update soon, please R+R. Invader Nicole signing off. 


	4. The plan, the victory, and the end

Hey guys, the last ch. is finally up sorry bout the mix up earlier, my comp. was messed up ^.^' well hi Sidney, Tyia, Alex, and Steph D. well were we last left off zim jus found out his mission was a fake.  
Zim: So I'm not an Invader, I'm just plain Zim?  
  
Purple: Yep  
  
*transmission ends*  
  
Nebula: Wait now I remeber, your the one who tried to conquer Irk in Impending Doom 1, aren't you?  
  
Zim: Yes  
  
Nebula: So if you have the power to almost destroy a planet you must have the power to destroy the Armada.  
  
Zim: Your rite but that robot took me months to build.  
  
Nebula: Great  
  
Dib: Why don't we use the power of that spaceship you fly?  
  
Zim: The Voot Runner? It doesn't have the power to destroy that big a ship.  
  
Nebula: I'll use mine too.  
  
Dib: And I can use those microships. (In NanoZim)  
  
Zim: Dib, did you forget that those things are the size of water molecules?!  
  
Dib: My dad made a machine that will make it bigger, and I'll get Gaz to work one too, I'll just tell her it's a game or something. (runs to girls cabin) I need Gaz.  
  
Gaz: What?  
  
Dib: Um.....dad sent you the new Gameslave 3. The counselor has it.  
  
they walk outside and Dib explains what happened  
  
Gaz: So you want me to stop a bunch of aliens from destroying the Earth?!  
  
Dib: Yes  
  
Gaz: No way  
  
Dib: But Gaz, um.....how about when it's my turn to pick where we eat you can pick?  
  
Gaz: Ok,deal, but this time no making me wait to find out if Zim is an alien.  
  
Dib: ok  
  
Gaz: Just one question.  
  
Dib: Ya?  
  
Gaz: How are we gonna get the microships from home when were stuck here at camp?  
  
Dib: Zim's flying us there, I'll explain later, just c'mon.  
  
the way their flyin is like this: Zim uses the rocketes (from Planet Jackers) to carry Dib, Gir lets' Gaz ride on him (the the rocketes in his feet) and Nebula rides on Luna. They finally get to Dib's house.  
  
Dib: Stop there (they land and Dib runs into his down into his dad's lab) Dad, I need to borrow your 2 microships and the hancer inlarger.  
  
Prof. Membrane: Ok, but what do you need it for son?  
  
Dib: save the planet  
  
Prof. Membrane: ok, here you go, have fun now.  
  
(Dib makes the miscroships bigger about the size of Zim's Voot Runner with the hancer inlarger, he and gaz drive them back to sumer camp)  
  
Nebula: Me and Luna will go get my Voot Runner at my house.  
  
Zim: Ok, meet you at camp.  
  
Nebula: Rite, bye.  
  
Zim: C'mon Gir.  
  
Gir: okey dokey  
  
(They get to Zim's house and fly back to camp in the Voot Runner)  
  
*At Camp*  
  
No one is there since they saw the ship, Zim, Nebula, Dib, and Gaz start to fight the ship but even with all that power from the ships they still don't have enough stenht.  
  
Zim: Nothing is working.  
  
Nebula: I have an idea, why don't one of us just make ourselves taller than the Tallest with Did's dad's machine?  
  
Zim: That's a great idea but Dib told me that it's never been tested on a living thing and it's only temporary.  
  
Nebula: Well pretty soon this planet is gonna be temporary!  
  
Zim: (talks to himself) Focus Zim, think, (shouts) I'll do it!  
  
Nebula: No way, I wanna be the leader of the of Irk.  
  
Zim: It's only temporary remember?  
  
Nebula: Oh ya, why don't we both be the Tallest?  
  
Zim: Great idea (yells to Dib) Dib get over here, we've got a plan!  
  
Dib: Ya, wat?  
  
Zim: Nebula had a great idea that on our planet if your the tallest your the leader well we could use your dad's invention to make us taller so we will rule and can send the Armada some where else like back home.  
  
Dib: Gret idea, let's go to my house.  
  
*At Dib's*  
  
Dib: Dad, I need to borrow the hancer inlarger again.  
  
Prof. Membrane: Ok, it's overthere, what do you need it for now?  
  
Dib: I haveta make 2 aliens taller than 2 other one's to save the planet from being destroyed.  
  
Zim and Nebula get in the machine and when they come out they are taller than the Tallest, then they go back to the camp where Gaz is still trying to hold off the Aramda while playing her Gameslave 2. The Aramda is trying to defend itsef by firing lasers at Gaz's ship and by accident one of the lasers hits Gaz's GS2.  
  
Gaz: (furiously) Grr........YOU WILL NOW BE BROUGHT TO THE WORLD OF PAIN AND SUFFERING UPON YOUR POOR TORMENTED HEARTS WHERE THERE IS NO WAKING!!!  
  
Purple Umm...I think she's mad.  
  
Red: I think so too.  
  
Gaz presses a few buttons in the control panel in the microship making it into the same size as the Massive and presses a few buttons, then giant cannons come outta the sodes of the ship firing at the Armada until it crashes to the ground. If anyone asks why she just didn't do that before it's because she was bust playing her GS2 before, I imagine it must be hard trying to save the Earth from aliens and beating the last level of Vampire Piggy Hunter.  
  
Red: Yep she's mad.  
  
Finally Zim, Nebula, and Dib get there  
  
Purple: You've frown Zim, so have you Nebula.  
  
Zim: We're the new Tallest.  
  
They get measured and it proves that they are the new Tallest.  
  
Nebula: Ok, our fist command is get off this planet and leave it alone! We like it here. u.u  
  
Gir: Ya!  
  
Red & Purple: ok  
  
Zim: We the Tallest will rule here on Earth instead of Irk while the ex- tallest rule on Irk.  
  
soldiers: Yes Sir!  
  
Nebula: Hey!  
  
soldiers: and Mam.  
  
Then the new Armada (they had a spare for emergencys) the irkan soldiers and ex-Tallest leave.  
  
Zim & Nebula: Bye  
  
Dib: So Zim does that mean your not gonna destroy the Earth?  
  
Zim: Maybe (Zim and Nebula shrink back to normal size) we will see.  
  
Nebula: I doubt you will  
  
Zim: O.  
  
The End  
  
Yay i finally got to type the end of the zimzode, this was a long ch. I give thanx 2 Sidney, Tyia, Alex, and Steph D. 4 reading my zode, thanx guys ^_^ the next zimzode i'm working on is called "End of Tacos" It's short so don't worry. please review. Invader Nicole signing off. 


End file.
